


Soulmates

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "  “I am so in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy.” Albus said, staring down into his boyfriend’s eyes. He'd just been kissing him and thinking how much he loved him and he'd decided just to say it. What was the worst that could happen?Scorpius just stared at him, the same way he had the first time they met, eleven year old boys who didn't fit in anywhere or with anyone else: like he was nothing short of a miracle, completely amazing, and 100% his favorite person in the world."Also known as: the most fluff-filled first-time sex I could create.





	Soulmates

“I am so in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy.” Albus said, staring down into his boyfriend’s eyes. He'd just been kissing him and thinking how much he loved him and he'd decided just to say it. What was the worst that could happen? 

       Scorpius just stared at him, the same way he had the first time they met, eleven year old boys who didn't fit in anywhere or with anyone else: like he was nothing short of a miracle, completely amazing, and 100% his favorite person in the world. 

       Albus thought it probably had something to do with the way he'd said it. His words had absolutely no qualifications, no requirements, no demand of the same words in return. They weren't, “I'm in love with your body" or even “I'm in love with your mind.” There was no hesitation, no “I think” or “as long as.” 

       They were some of those things, certainly. Many other things as well. Those few words summed up everything that attracted, entranced and enchanted Albus Potter about Scorpius Malfoy: “I love absolutely everything about you.”

Still, Scorpius just stared. He stared as if Albus’s green eyes were the most hypnotizing thing he’d ever seen. Albus was a bit surprised by the strength of his reaction: it wasn’t as if he’d never told Scorpius he loved him before. 

The first time he’d said the words had been a few weeks ago. They’d just returned from a romantic 6 month anniversary date in Hogsmeade, and both of their hearts were filled with the kind of squishy sentimentality that only true soulmates felt, and they could see it in each others’ eyes. 

They’d been kissing desperately the moment they returned to their dorm room, thankfully their roommates were still out, and for once, as they fell back onto Albus’s bed, Scorpius had allowed Albus to climb on top of him without fear or hesitation, and had even allowed him to press their bodies together in a way that was so intimate, but not quite as intimate as the emotional connection they shared, stronger than most people ever experienced in their lives. 

It had been the first time they’d gotten off together -- or with anyone -- and Scorpius had been so very embarrassed afterward, even though they hadn’t removed a single article of clothing beyond their heavy cloaks. He had refused to look Albus in the eye as Albus gently murmured  _ Scourgify  _ above both of them, instantly removing any annoying stickiness, but he had jumped a bit as the spell did it’s work. 

Albus had pulled him closer and whispered, only a little amused, “Haven’t you ever used the spell that way before?” 

Scorpius had said, “Yes, I have.” just a little defensively, as if trying not to sound like the biggest prude in the world, but he hadn’t quite succeeded in hiding his embarrassment. 

There was a moment of silence. Then “Scorpius?” Albus asked. 

“Yes, Albus?” 

“Do you regret it? What we just did.” Albus was a bit hesitant to ask the question, because it was a constant fear of his: pushing Scorpius past the point he was comfortable with. 

“No, I don’t.” Scorpius answered, and Albus was very relieved. Relieved and absolutely bursting with another feeling. One that had been building for months, and that he could easily identify but not easily name out loud. But that day, he felt like he finally could. 

“Scorpius?” he said again.

“Yes, Albus?” 

“I love you.” 

Scorpius finally turned to look at him, and what he saw was those glowing green eyes, the same ones that had once saved him from dementors and had been a constant comfort in his life since he was eleven years old, now filled with absolute, complete, and unmitigated adoration, not one bit of it staged. 

At that sight, he no longer felt embarrassed in the least. Instead, he felt as if he would never again be able to call a place home unless Albus Potter was there. “Albus?” he’d said. 

“Yes, Scorpius?” 

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile: of course he was being lightly teased in a moment like this. “I love you, too.” 

And with those words, Scorpius pulled Albus so tightly against his body that it was almost as if he was trying to turn them into one person. 

Albus blinked, a bit surprised. “Although I am not at all opposed to this development, you should know that I didn’t say that just so that you’d -- you know, I really meant it, I--” 

“Albus?” Scorpius interrupted, “I am clinging to you because I am  _ very, very,  _ happy. I would not be this happy if I didn’t believe you.” 

“I just want to make sure that --” Albus began, but Scorpius gave him a look which silenced him. 

“As glad as I am not to be the one rambling on for once, I promise you that everything is fine. I am fine.” Scorpius kissed him lightly on the lips. “I love you.” he repeated again. 

“I love you, too.” Albus had answered, finally relaxing, burying his fingers in Scorpius’s blonde hair. 

“I could quite easily get used to those words.” Scorpius had answered, voice fond and sleepy. 

“Me too.” Albus had answered. 

And in the last few weeks, they had. But now, as Scorpius stared, transfixed, into Albus’s green eyes, the words seemed to have taken on a new power. Perhaps the strength of their conviction had only grown since their first utterance, or maybe it was the way they were phrased. Maybe it was the way Albus said his name, almost as reverently as the name of God, but regardless of the cause, Scorpius felt the power of them in every part of his body, racing along his skin and down his spine. 

Albus stared down at his boyfriend for a moment longer, pure affection blossoming at the sight of his wide-eyed paralysis, all of which showed in his eyes and his smile, then leaned down to kiss him again. 

But the moment before their lips connected, Scorpius said, all in a rush, “Albus, touch me. For real.” 

That got Albus’s attention. “For real?” 

Scorpius nodded a bit frantically, and although he was already turning red, he said, “For real.” with conviction. 

“Are you sure?” Albus asked, almost unable to believe it. 

Scorpius didn’t even hesitate. “Yes, I am so sure. I am absolutely, positively,  _ completely  _ \--” Albus interrupted him with a kiss, his heart beating with nerves and excitement. After a moment, he paused to make sure the curtains were locked and silenced, dragged his own shirt off and tossed it carelessly off to this side, and -- without giving Scorpius even a moment to admire him -- began kissing him again with new vigour. 

As their tongues moved together in well-practiced patterns, Albus slowly untucked Scorpius’s shirt, starting at the back and moving around to the front, and as he dragged it up a few inches, he pulled back, looking into Scorpius’s eyes for permission. 

Instead of speaking, Scorpius sat up, pushing Albus back so that he was now sitting in his lap, facing him, and held his arms up, wordlessly instructing Albus to remove it. Albus did so, blatantly amazed by the trust Scorpius was showing in him, and tossed the shirt aside in the same manner as he had discarded his own. 

And so there they were. Two soulmates who had met too young for love at first sight, half naked for the first time, breathing heavy and staring into each other’s eyes. Albus wrapped his legs tight around Scorpius’s waist to keep them sitting and moved in to kiss him again, unable to resist his boyfriend’s already kiss-swollen lips. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin was something neither had ever experienced before, and for the first few moments they were entirely overwhelmed. They separated their lips for a moment and just leaned their foreheads together, breathing in synchronization, eyes closed and  _ feeling.  _

After a moment, Albus ran his fingertips up and back down both sides of Scorpius’s spine, causing him to arch his back and throw his head back involuntarily. Albus was absolutely entranced by the sight, thinking only that it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, and when Scorpius looked back at him, eyes filled with that familiar, endearing embarrassment, Albus just whispered, “You are so gorgeous.” 

Albus unwrapped his legs from around Scorpius’s waist, and, moving so that he was again straddling his body, he gently pushed him back so that they were again horizontal. 

“Albus --” Scorpius said, but Albus just kissed him again. 

After a moment of this, Albus couldn’t take it anymore. He disconnected their lips and moved slowly down Scorpius’s body, ending with him sitting on his legs. He reached forward hesitantly to touch the clasp of his trousers. At that first contact, Scorpius inhaled sharply, then pushed himself up on his elbows to watch. 

Albus said, “You’re sure?” one last time. 

This time Scorpius hesitated, and Albus was glad because that meant he was really thinking about it, not just jumping into this. Not that Scorpius Malfoy had ever really been known to be reckless. After a moment, Scorpius just nodded and said, “Yes, go ahead.” Then laid back down and closed his eyes, as if he couldn’t watch without succumbing to his usual nervousness surrounding these kinds of intimacy. 

Albus bit his lip, then carefully, hesitantly, he unbuttoned, unzipped, then began to slowly remove Scorpius’s trousers. Scorpius lifted his hips helpfully and then lay unmoving as Albus moved further and further down his body, slowly removing the article of clothing, and marvelling at the strangeness and newness of undressing someone else. 

Once the trousers were deposited in roughly the same location as their shirts, Albus moved back up Scorpius’s body and lay beside him, then dragged his fingers over Scorpius’s hip, up his side and all the way to his shoulder, then leaned in to again press their lips together. “I love you.” he said, against Scorpius’s lips. 

“I love you, too.” Scorpius responded, opening his eyes to look into Albus’s green ones. 

Albus hesitantly touched the waistband of Scorpius’s pants, and -- still not breaking eye contact -- asked, “Yes?” 

“Yes.” Scorpius said, already breathless, and in a moment that last barrier between them was removed. 

Albus realized in that moment that  _ he  _ was nervous as well. He knew what he was doing, but he didn’t actually  _ know  _ what he was doing, which made absolutely no sense and complete sense at the same time. But Scorpius was trusting him so much, and he loved him so, so much, and he knew he had to hold it together for his boyfriend with his tendency to panic. 

And so, with confidence he didn’t really feel, Albus intertwined the fingers of his left hand with Scorpius’s right, and gently wrapped his right hand around Scorpius’s erection, then began stroking him slowly. Scorpius closed his eyes and threw his head back again, arching up off the bed and breathing heavier. He was shaking with both pleasure and nerves, and Albus thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful. 

Albus leaned forward to whisper in Scorpius’s ear, “Talk to me?” 

Scorpius knew what he meant. He said, hesitantly, shyly, “A l-little harder.” 

Albus obeyed, and as he did Scorpius squeezed his hand tighter, his other hand closing into a fist, and turned his head toward Albus. 

Albus kissed him as he began to stroke him faster and faster, and Albus knew he was close when Scorpius bit his lip, almost painfully. A moment later, Scorpius’s orgasm hit, and he threw his head back again, whimpering. Albus stroked him one last time, then waited for Scorpius to open his eyes. When he did Albus looked him dead in the eye and licked his hand clean, causing Scorpius’s eyes to widen almost comically. 

The moment Albus lay back down beside him, Scorpius was kissing him, with an amount of energy that surprised Albus given the strength of his release mere moments ago. “That was --  _ you _ are -- absolutely and totally  _ amazing. _ ” 

Albus, more comfortable giving compliments than receiving them, said, “Th-thanks.” 

After a moment, Scorpius said, looking off to the side, “Your turn?” 

“Um… you don’t have to, you know, if you’re uncomfortable…” Albus said, awkwardly. 

Scorpius, surprisingly, was entirely confident as he responded, “I want to.” 

To Albus’s immense surprise, Scorpius sat up and moved down the bed to unbutton and unzip Albus’s trousers, then paused and looked down at him, some uncertainty returning to his eyes, and said, “Can I?” 

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Albus said, and Scorpius smiled brightly, eyes shining with his glorious characteristic enthusiasm, and then proceeded to undress Albus the same way he’d been undressed himself several minutes before. 

As Albus lay there, he found the slight roll reversal interesting, to say the least. He found, surprisingly, that he was a bit less confident when he wasn’t in control. 

Scorpius skipped the slow, sexy, clothing removal that Albus had opted for and quickly had Albus out of his trousers and pants and was laying beside him, not that Albus was complaining. But as Scorpius reached out to touch him, Albus said, “Wait.” 

Scorpius froze and scrunched his eyebrows together in concern, but before his boyfriend could panic, Albus again grabbed Scorpius’s other hand -- this time his left -- and held on tight. 

“Ok, go ahead.” Albus said, voice just the slightest bit shaky, and Scorpius looked from his face to their hands now held tightly together, then back up at Albus’s face, and Albus watched as his emotionally intuitive boyfriend realized for the first time that Albus just might be as nervous as he was. 

Instead of rambling as he was usually prone to do when attempting to comfort, Scorpius just bit his lip and searched Albus’s intense green eyes for a moment -- almost long enough to make Albus uncomfortable with the emotional intimacy of his gaze -- then smiled softly, leaned forward to kiss his lips gently and said, “Still love you.” 

Albus chuckled a bit, endlessly aware that between the two of them they had one comforting strategy, and said, “Still love you, too.” 

Then, still searching his eyes for any sign he should stop, Scorpius reached out and touched Albus. Finding no reason not to in his eyes, Scorpius began stroking him exactly like he’d instructed Albus to touch him earlier. 

The pleasure was so overwhelming that Albus had to close his eyes, lay flat on his back, tightening every muscle in his body. He, however, did not prompting to say, “Faster and a little bit… less.”   
Scorpius seemed to understand, and as he changed his pressure to accommodate these requests he laughed a bit and said, “Should have known from before. We’ll have to get used to the difference, I suppose.” 

Albus barely registered the words, however, through the pleasure. It was like touching himself, but infinitely stronger. Especially since he’d been waiting so long. “Already close.” he said, barely able to form words. 

Scorpius just nodded and kissed him, but pulled away after a few seconds, apparently wanting to watch his face. Albus was too far gone to care. When his orgasm hit, it was the most powerful one he’d ever had, and Scorpius kept stroking him through it, so the pleasure just seemed to go on and on. 

When it was over, Scorpius looked at him apologetically, before wiping his hand on Albus’s sheets, too scared to reenact Albus’s earlier sexy performance. Albus did not mind. That was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt in his life. 

The moment Scorpius laid back down, Albus pulled him against his chest and said, “That was literally the best moment of my  _ life.” _

Scorpius just blushed and said, “Um… thanks.” 

Albus looked at him incredulously. “Don’t go back to embarrassed again. Where did that confidence come from, anyway?” 

Scorpius just shrugged, grey eyes cautiously meeting Albus’s and said, “I… actually don’t know. I guess I always had it within me, but I don’t know where it came from… or where it’s gone now, as a matter of fact…” 

Albus held his boyfriend tighter, and said, “You should find it more often. That was absolutely  _ amazing. _ ” 

“Really?” Scorpius looked timid and in need of encouragement now that the moment was over, and Albus was more than willing to give it. 

“ _ Really.  _ It was…  sexy.” Albus said, feigning confidence. 

“Oh.” Scorpius said, sounding shy but pleased nonetheless. 

They lay in comfortable silence for a few moments, then Scorpius said, “I should probably go back to my own bed…” 

Albus looked at him like he’d finally lost his mind for real this time. 

“I should.” Scorpius repeated, “But I’m not going to.” 

Albus laid his head back down in relief. “Good. I thought I was going to have to prevent your escape for a second there.” 

“Nope!” Scorpius said, brightly, “I am staying right here, beside Albus Potter, who is absolutely gorgeous, and the best boyfriend in the universe.” 

Albus held him closer and thought privately that here was exactly where Scorpius Malfoy belonged. 


End file.
